Itazura
by celengdebu
Summary: Punya kapten yang lebih muda tak selalu menyenangkan, lebih-lebih jika membuatmu harus mendongak sekitar empat belas senti. Mischievous Hideya, little Yata. TeniMyu 2nd Season, Seigaku 7th Gen.


Disclaimer :

Prince of Tennis by Konomi Takeshi

Musical Prince of Tennis, MarvelousAQL

Characters : Tawada Hideya (Tezuka Kunimitsu) Yata Yusuke (Fuji Shuusuke) Ogoe Yuuki (Echizen Ryoma) SHOHEI (Kawamura Takashi) Yamamoto Ikkei (Ooishi Syuichirou) & other Seigaku 7th Gen as cameos. Based from fan-report about how Yatachan looks like a kidnapped alien at Higamyu curtain call. *pats*

.

* * *

.

"Hentikan menarik-narik tanganku, kelihatannya jadi aneh kan?" Yata mengayunkan kakinya hendak menyepak betis pemuda berambut coklat itu sebelum yang bersangkutan menghindar ringan dan mengakibatkan Yata menendang udara, "Mentang-mentang tinggi lalu berlagak begitu."

Hideya mengerenyit, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa loh," alisnya ikut menyatu melihat Inagaki berjingkat-jingkat kabur karena tak ingin kena sembur, "Yang ada di sebelahmu itu bukan cuma aku."

"Pura-pura bersih," kepala Yata terdorong maju sambil mata bulat besarnya menatap garang, telunjuknya ditusuk-tusukkan ke resleting jaket Hideya, satu, dua kali, "Seiya-_kun _memang berlengan panjang jadi mau tak mau tanganku ikut tertarik, tapi kamu sengaja mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi supaya aku berjinjit dan akibatnya posisiku jadi miring seperti tadi. Penonton di bangku depan tertawa puas sekali, tahu. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dan kesabaranku juga bisa habis. Dipikir aku tidak malu? Huh? Huh?"

Masih menopang keranjang baju, Hideya tersenyum simpul sembari meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruang ganti. Derap sepatu Yata mengekor buru-buru karena jarak tempuhnya tidak sepanjang pemuda itu, "Jangan kabur kamu! Kalau tidak dijawab nanti kubuang kopermu keluar kamar. Kau kira aku tidak tega ya? Dasar anak ingusan."

Ujung sepatu Hideya berhenti tepat di sisi pintu, mulutnya membentuk huruf O seolah teringat sesuatu, "Benar juga, hari ini jatah pembagian kamar sudah dibagi ya? Apa kita hanya berdua saja?"

"Kau, aku, dan Masyu," Yata mendengus, "Aku yang akan memegang kuncinya dan kau tetap di koridor sampai aku mendengar permintaan maaf."

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," Hideya meringis, meletakkan keranjang bajunya di atas meja lalu bersiap melepas jaket dan kacamata, namun ketika hendak menatap cermin, wajah Yata kembali tersodor maju menutupi penglihatan hingga kepalanya refleks mundur agar tidak terantuk, "Whoa!"

"Turuti saja apa maunya, nanti kau dimakan loh~" Yuuki bergumam dari arah wastafel selagi sibuk menggosok wajah usai cuci muka, satu tangannya menumpu berat badan di meja rias, sebelah lagi menuding dingin, "Aku tidak mau berbagi kamar tidur dengan orang yang terbuang dari kamarnya sendiri."

"Tapi aku kan tidak—ops," Hideya melengkungkan tubuh ke belakang saat gigi-gigi sisir yang dipegang Yata nyaris menyambar hidungnya, "Apa tidak ada yang mau membela?"

Tatsunari bergegas mengambil sepotong kue lalu secepatnya melesat keluar, "_Pass_."

"Ikkei-_kun_?"

"Aduh, aku sibuk."

Yata membalik gagang sisir di tangannya dan ganti membidik dahi, "Kau tidak akan bisa ganti baju dengan tenang selama aku ada di sini. Minta maaf!"

Kedua tangan Hideya terangkat sejajar dada, mundur perlahan, "Soal badanmu tertarik atau tidak, itu di luar kemauanku. Sungguh deh, tidak ada peraturan kita harus berpegangan tangan seerat apa dan menaikkannya setinggi apa. Lihat sendiri selisih jarak antara bahumu dan kepala Seiya-_kun,_ masa aku harus bertanggung jawab cuma karena logika lapangannya seperti itu? Atau kau mau baris posisinya diubah? Aku harus merunduk? Harus membungkuk?"

"Ini bukan soal kenyataan bahwa badanku pendek atau kakimu yang panjang. Ini soal kenapa tanganku ditarik-tarik waktu curtain call! Memang kelihatannya seperti penghormatan biasa, tapi aku yang merasakannya sendiri loh, tangan kananku baik-baik saja sementara tangan kiriku dipaksa naik setinggi-tingginya."

"Ah, masa?"

Yata menggeram, "Kutusuk nih!"

"Tunggu aku selesai ganti baju saja bagaimana?" Hideya terbahak, "Singkirkan sisir itu dong, kalau kena mata kan sakit."

"Minta maaf!"

"Kalau tidak mau?" pemuda itu bertanya balik, "Bisa jadi aku dituduh agar kamarnya dikuasai sendirian. Lagipula kalau ternyata itu reflek karena terlalu bersemangat, kau mau apa?"

"Reflek apa? Bersemangat apa? Setelah tirainya turun kau langsung tersenyum miring begitu, sebelum berbaris pun bahuku selalu ditubruk padahal tempatnya masih terbilang cukup. Apa itu juga disebut reflek? Kalau berani-beraninya berkata Seiya-_kun _melakukan hal yang sama, akan kusemprot wajahmu pakai hairspray, serius."

Mengerjap, Hideya berdecak malas, "Kenapa orang itu dibela terus sementara aku dibentak-bentak? _Sabetsu, mou._"

"Bersikap imut begitu tidak akan membuatku bermurah hati."

"Aku tidak," sergah Hideya, "Aku sama sekali tidak beranggapan bisa bersikap manis sih, tapi terima kasih kalau yang barusan dianggap imut."

"_Urusai_! Mau menghindar sampai kapan? Minta maaf dan kuanggap semua selesai, tapi jika masih iseng menarik lenganku lagi, kau benar-benar akan kulaporkan karena merusak konsentrasi."

"Dilaporkan? Ke Motoyama-_sensei_?"

"Yup."

"Harus sejauh itu?"

"Daripada aku dikerjai terus lalu naik darah dan ngambek latihan? Makanya jangan cari gara-gara. Hayo mengaku!" ancam Yata, hidungnya dikerutkan sambil bibirnya mengerucut maju, kedua tangan dikepalkan sambil tetap menggenggam sisir. Kepala Hideya berangsur miring, masih dengan senyum terulas lebar dan mata mengerjap inosen di balik kacamatanya yang berkilat tertimpa cahaya.

"Kawae~"

"Apa?"

"_Time._ Aku betulan harus ganti baju," Hideya berpaling ke arah pria besar yang sedari tadi tak beranjak dari kursi paling ujung, sibuk menyantap camilan, "Shohei-_san, _tolong dong."

"Osh," pria itu berjalan menghampiri Yata yang menengadah bingung karena mendadak satu lengan panjang bergerak melingkari pinggangnya, mencengkram pinggul nyaris ke arah pahanya dan mengangkatnya dari lantai. Mata Yata membelalak kaget selagi Shohei menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya di atas bahu dan membopongnya ke arah pintu—"_Ch, chotto matte_! Shohei-_kun_! Aku masih belum selesai bicara dengan anak itu. Hideya! Jangan curang kamu! Oi! Hideya! Hideya! Akan kubuang semua barangmu keluar! Aku tidak main-main! Hideya! Awas ya! Ugh, ugh! Turunkan aku, Shohei-_kun_! Hei! Hideya! Kau dengar tidak? Hideyaaa!"

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan seraya kepalanya digeleng-gelengkan geli. Jaketnya ditanggalkan dan disampirkan rapi di sekeliling kursi. Ikkei balas menghela napas tanpa berniat menoleh dari arah cermin, "Dasar usil."

Dan Hideya masih saja tertawa.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_-owari_


End file.
